


Play a Little Game With Me

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was screaming, screaming for anyone nearby to help her, for anyone to save her. But this game was one that only two could play.</p><p>And both players were already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play a Little Game With Me

_Quickly, quickly_ , heels flying in the air, abandoned for speed. The woman was a real beauty-- shining pink eyes glimmering with tears, pale, almond-shaped face streaked with mascara and blood, short blonde tresses clinging to her cheeks with its crimson glue. She was screaming, screaming for anyone nearby to help her, for anyone to save her. But this game was one that only two could play.

And both players were already there.

Following close behind was a figure adorned in what any other person would wear: a white button-down shirt, black leather gloves, charcoal slacks. However, three things set their attire apart from all others and would remain the thing of nightmares. Namely a flowing orange trenchcoat, reflective black shades that concealed the pursuer's eyes, and a shiny chainsaw gleaming in the glow of the moonlight. The chainsaw was whirring to life in pure excitement, eager to satiate its hunger for flesh that night, to sink its row of jagged teeth into the woman's supple body.

Another scream, now one in pain. The woman's foot had caught against a tree root, and she was grimacing over a newly-acquired sprained ankle. Big mistake. There were no breaks in this game, and she was about to learn the hard way as her pursuer caught up with her. _More, more,_ all she could do was scream more. Arms flew up to shield her head, but that would do no good.

The chainsaw was raised as a kindly voice called out, "Oh, Roxanne!" The woman gasped and looked up as her pursuer slid the shades from his face to reveal orange orbs staring down upon her, the innocent smile she'd seen so many times before now growing into a cruel smirk.

"Strider..." escaped through a tightened throat, past pained lips. Horror and realisation. It was too much. She was down, leaving her body so nicely splayed for the cutting. Closer, closer the saw drew. Closer to the heart that had beat so hard for him, that would soon beat no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed to watch Friday the 13th, because I get ideas like this.  
> Or any horror movie, for that matter.  
> ...  
> I should stop writing short things, shouldn't I?


End file.
